


In The Sun

by orphan_account



Series: In The Sun [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Desperation, Diapers, Holding, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Scat, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim experiments with a new found kink. (aka diaper fun times.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be a sister series for The Messes We Make, this fic does mention stuff that has happened in those and will run along with that series, but its not necessary for you to read that series if you're not into scat.  
> This ones gonna be Tim/Kon focused, and i'm gonna make its main focus piss/omorashi/wetting etc. That way if you like piss but not shit, you can read these fics and if you like both you can read my other series as well as this one. Also, when I say mentioned scat, it's really only at the beginning to get the ball rolling, and after that it's not really mentioned.  
> Hope that all makes sense, anyway. Enjoy. :)

When Bruce had left the manor for the weekend it allowed Tim to have the freak out which he had been suppressing for over a week. As soon as the door shut and he saw Clark flying off with Bruce in his arms the memories he’d pushed into the dank corners of his mind resurfaced. Bruce must have known, how could he have not? Maybe he didn’t? Maybe he thought he disabled it? Maybe didn’t know how Tim set up surveillance equipment?

As a rule Tim set up two cameras. One focused on the thing he was observing, and another positioned to film behind him, so that if anyone was to try and attack him from behind he would be able to see them and respond. The feeds were private, linking to his laptop. When he got home and checked the cameras, they were still active. He didn’t think much of it. He rewound and saw footage of Bruce swooping onto the neighbouring building, along with a flash of red and blue. Tim had made a face, he knew Bruce and Clark were together but seeing them work together on a non League job didn’t make sense to him. He shifted to the other camera view as he rewound again. He was confused as to what he was looking at and when he got to the beginning of the footage, he let it run at normal speed.

Which was how Tim saw video of Bruce shitting on a rooftop and Clark jerking off to it. 

He wished someone would invent brain bleach. Or if he could just get that part of his mind erased. He had watched the footage with morbid curiosity. There was no audio and the darkness coupled with Bruce being in all black meant he just thought Bruce was sitting. Then Clark appeared and sat in front of him and Tim thought they were just talking, then Clark moved and-

Yep that was his dick. He was jerking off. Tim at this point still didn’t know what Bruce was doing to cause Clark to be jerking off. But then he got up and Tim saw the pile.

Which was the point when Tim slammed his laptop shut. It was still early so he quickly put on his suit and ran to the warehouse roof to pick up the equipment Bruce had left. He hoped more than anything Bruce didn’t know. He didn’t want to deal with the awkwardness of them both knowing. Luckily he had been sleeping in his small flat in north Gotham so the trip wasn’t too long, but still. He was petrified Bruce knew. But if he did, wouldn’t he have tried to erase the footage? Or maybe he wanted Tim to think he didn’t know so left it? But why would he do that? Bruce was so private he would never do that for the sake of civility?

Tim was so wound up about it all he decided to just block it all out. To not think and just pretend everything was okay.

So they went on patrols as usual, he spoke to Bruce as he always did, he even acted civil towards Damian. Even when he was threatened with a sword in his face for it. It wasn’t until Bruce was gone that his mind seemed to remember what he saw. 

Truth was despite ‘blocking’ it out, Tim found himself researching what he saw. Fetishes, kinks and the sort. He tried to think about it objectively, as if it was homework for a very fucked up lesson. But in reality he was getting absorbed, and like quicksand the more he tried to get out, the deeper he got. He watched videos, again objectively. He looked on websites, because he wanted to see other peoples opinions on the matter so his views were not biased. 

He didn’t even properly register it when he ordered the diapers. It was as if he did it on autopilot. It didn't hit him untill the mailman handed him the box and Tim then promptly shoved them in his cupboard to forgot about them.

“Master Tim?” Came Alfred’s call which pulled Tim out of his thoughts. “Are you alright? You’ve been staring out of the window for five minutes now.” Tim blushed.

He nodded. “Yes Alfred I’m fine. I was just-” He looked out again. “Thinking.” He gave a sigh. “I’m gonna head back to north Gotham, I have an English paper due in two days.” Tim gave a forced smile as he walked past Alfred and outside. He checked his phone. 

Kon: 2 texts 

He opened them.

tim do you know how to pick a lock?

nm i broke the door. 

Tim huffed a laugh and called Kon. On the second ring he picked up. “Who’s door are you breaking down? And should I be worried?” There was silence on the line. 

“Don’t worry, it was a super hero related thing. Totally legit.” Tim laughed. “You wanna know what sucks?” 

Tim smiled. “Boy do I.” Kon snorted. “What’s up?”

“With Clark in Smallville, I have to keep an eye on Metropolis, so I can’t hang out with you…” Whilst Tim could not see Kon, he could tell he was pouting on the other end of the phone.

Tim himself blushed. “You know, you could always fly to mine after I got off from patrol.”

“I thought you said- you know what never mind, I am not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. So I’ll see you at what, three?” Tim gave a yes. “Sweet! This is gonna be great. Just so I’m prepared is this gonna be a sexy hang out session or a nerdy one?” 

Tim frowned. “Really Kon?”

“What? I just wanna be prepared. For one thing I need to know if I have to wear underwear.” Tim couldn’t help but giggle. “Also, do I bring bring ice cream or condoms.”

Tim's blush deepened. “You could bring both.”

There was another lapse of silence, and all Tim could hear was Kon’s breathing. “…Okay, so condoms and icecream. I’ll just wear a thong to cover my bases with the underwear thing…” Tim grinned.

“Do you even own a thong?” 

Kon gave a breathy laugh. “No, but I could borrow yours…” Tim balked.

“I do not own a thong!” He said louder than he probably should of. He was currently walking down the street and a mother with her baby looked at him, with an odd mix of concern and fear.

“That sounds like something someone with a thong would say….” Tim could feel his cheeks burning. 

“Stop it. I don’t own a thong.”

“Fine. I’ll buy my own one. I don’t mind. It will be pink and frilly and awesome. Also I- Wait- Oh fuck- Tim I gotta go, people needing saving. I’ll see you later okay?”

He uttered a goodbye, but Kon hung up before he heard it. The rest of the walk was quiet, and Tim found himself taking a longer route than usual. Gotham rarely had good weather, it seemed strange. He was used to the blistering cold, the rain that never let up, and during winter the buckets of snow. He looked up to the sun above him and the clouds floating along side it. 

It reminded him of one of his and Kon’s first dates. When Kon flew with Tim in his arms, and before Kon dropped him off back in Gotham, they just hung in the air, floating along lazily. They didn’t speak much, but Tim never felt as safe as he did in that moment.

He stopped in the store to pick up some condoms. Even though Kon said he would get some he always got flavoured ones or ones with ridiculous properties. (Tim this one has a numbing agent on it so I can go for longer; Tim this one has little ribs on it so it should feel nicer.) Tim picked up the most boring box he could see and figured he may as well do his his weekly shop as well. 

“Tim?” 

He turned to see Dick standing behind him, pulling out an earphone and smiling. “I thought that was you. Can’t be to sure sometimes, your fashion style seems to be catching on.” Tim frowned.

“Dick, what are you doing here?” Dick as if to answer his question moved past Tim and pulled a carton of yogurt from next to him.

“I’m doing my shopping Timbo, just like you.” Dick looked into his basket and Tim could see his eyes widen a fraction of a millimeter as he clocked the condoms. “Though I feel we’re shopping for different reasons…” Tim looked into the basket himself stared at it horrified. All he had put in there up to that point was the box of condoms and a cucumber.

“Dick, oh my God, it’s not like that I was just in the vegetable aisle and I-” Dick was laughing hard at this point he wasn’t even making sound and Tim could feel his voice break, and his face pool with blood. “Dick seriously! Stop laughing!”

Eventually he did, wheezing and wiping his eyes. “Okay, okay, It’s fine Tim, just Jesus…” A snort. “Ahhh, youth.” He shook his head before speaking. “So how was Central city? Wally told me you helped them out.” Tim nodded and put some chocolate pudding in the basket and Dick snorted again. “You’re really not helping-” 

“Shut up Dick.” Tim tried to keep a cool exterior but Dick has a very special way of getting to him. Not like Damian who caused him to seethe with rage, or Jason who made him groan at every interaction. “It was fine, nothing too difficult, still it was strange operating outside of Gotham.” Dick gave a soft smile.

“I know right? Even though Bludhaven’s like right next door, I feel like I’m in another world. When I come back here I just-” Dick closed his eyes. “I miss it.”

Tim stared at Dick awkwardly for a moment, but what ever melancholy Dick had been momentarily absorbed in soon ended. “Hey! If you’re not doing anything we should so hang out!”

“I can’t, I’m just shopping then I’m heading home to work on my report.” Dick pouted.

“Really, I’m back in Gotham and you’re blowing me off just like that?” Dick’s pout grew. “Fine, I’ll just hang with Damian, it doesn’t bother me.” He turned his head away from Tim and huffed. 

After letting out a larger than necessary sigh, Tim spoke. “Dick, we can hang out another time. I’m busy right now.” Dick was still pouting. “You’re right, you should hang out with Damian, I hear they have Schiele exhibition on at the GMA. He’d love that.” 

“Sheel-who?” Dick looked at him blankly and Tim just rolled his eyes. 

“Just go to the museum Dick.” Tim said a final goodbye before walking around the rest of the store. Taking special care to not pick up things that seem too sexual. Damn Dick. Why’d he have to think- now Tim couldn’t buy the whipped cream he wanted. He picked up pasta, and cans of tomatoes. His basket was full of all sorts of things, and once Tim went through the self checkout he was out and in his apartment in less than 10 minutes.

He put the food away and sat at his desk and started typing up his paper. He made himself some drinks: a coffee, a glass of water and a smoothie. He sipped them all as he worked, for over 2 hours he sat and when he stretched his back popped he felt his bladder spasm. He got up and walked to the bathroom but when he was halfway there he looked at the cupboard.

His mind went to what was in there and he swallowed hard. He told himself it made sense. He was doing it for research purposes. He could work longer and better if he didn’t have to keep getting up for bathroom breaks. He opened the cupboard door and crouched down to get at one of the adult diapers. 

He pulled one out and regarded it like it as an alien. He felt his bladder give another pulse and he pulled down his pants roughly and opened one of the diapers and put it on. When it was on he patted himself to feel the material crinkle and move. He was about to go to the bathroom when he realised he didn’t have to. He gulped and went back to his desk. When he sat he heard a woosh of air from the diaper and he wiggled to get more comfortable. 

Another hour he sat. He tried to sit still to keep his bladder from straining, but even breathing at this point caused his abdomen undue tension and he had to stop his writing to just sit and marvel at the feeling. 

It stung, low and constant. His urethra seeming to pulse as Tim breathed in and out, adding pressure and taking pressure. Tim sat there for a while longer before his resolve broke. 

Truthfully, in a dark area of Tim’s mind, he knew why he was doing this, but he also told himself it was for science, or what ever the lie was he had coined. He typed pissing videos into one of the websites he had discovered in his earlier research follies and watched a video he had stumbled across of a woman sitting in a car, squirming before finally pissing all over the seat. 

He sat back and watched when the car lurched and the woman gasped and pressed her hands into her crotch, Tim’s own cock was starting to get very confused as to what it was supposed to be doing. Tim wiggled as he could feel the burn grow as he started to rub his abdomen ever so gently, it gave a whine, and Tim shivered when he pushed down softly and felt the muscles threaten to buckle. 

His cock was getting hard, despite his need to piss. He writhed when the video got going. The woman in a bid to not ruin the car seats reached for an half filled water bottle, the person who was driving was making fun of her as she pulled down her pants. Tim let his hand trail from his stomach down to his diaper clad cock, and he started to rub himself.

She brought the bottle down by her vulva, and Tim could see the piss already dribbling out. He gasped and rubbed harder, fighting his own increasing need to piss. He had to fight to keep his muscles taut as the woman's now blissful sighs made his squirm with jealousy, she managed to get most of it in the bottle, though the bottle head was narrow. But it soon overflowed and the driver told her to stop pissing but she sobbed back that she couldn’t. It was going everywhere and Tim kept rubbing until-

His cock burst with piss suddenly and Tim moaned at the sensation. He stopped rubbing as he pissed. The padding of the diaper became saturated and clung to his skin and he moaned as he moved and felt it squelch and seize around him. He didn’t even notice it was leaking until he moved his feet and they came across a warm puddle. He gasped and pushed his hand into his soggy crotch to stop his cock from pissing. The warmth and wetness made him want to buck into it, but the neat freak part of his brain made him realise he needed to clean up. Quickly. 

His bladder gave a whine at only be half empty. “ Fuck.” He muttered as he paused the video and got up, more liquid started dripping from the diaper and he looked on his chair and saw it was drenched. He hobbled to the bathroom and climbed into the tub. He took off the diaper and let it flop into the bathtub. Yellow piss trickled from it and Tim wanted to keep pissing. But he also wanted to hold it and- 

He ran back to the computer and picked another video, this time of a woman handcuffed and wiggling as she fights the urge to pee. He took a generous sized handful of lube and worked his cock as the woman squirmed. His chair was damp and oozed piss with each movement Tim made. The woman in the video was wearing white jeans and Tim moaned when he saw a damp spot grow in the crotch of them. His own cock gave a spurt and Tim had to bite his lip to stop him from shouting. 

“Fuck!” He came and it shot out and into his hand. He gave a few more jerks as he sagged back into his seat, the video was still going and he watched it as the woman eventually pissed. 

He looked down at his own chair and bit his lip. It was already ruined. He whined as he let a burst of piss come from him, he shuddered at the relief. He pushed his cock down between his thighs and let loose. The piss flowed from his dick, out and across the material spreading warmth across Tim’s ass and thighs, he could hear the pitter patter of liquid falling onto the floor and Tim felt hot all over. His grip on the chair increased as he kept pissing. It felt like it was never going to end and when Tim looked down he saw just how big the puddle had gotten. 

Eventually the stream died down and Tim was left panting on his office chair. The warmth of it enveloped him. His room smelt of piss and Tim wondered how he was going to get the smell out. He then remembered he was a billionaire's son and could buy ten more office chairs if he wanted. 

He got up and almost slipped on the puddle underneath him. The wooden floor thankfully meant the clean up was going to be easy but Tim still frowned that there would be a clean up at all. “Capable of one adults bladders worth my ass…” He huffed as he walked around the house collecting his cleaning gear. He got changed before he got to work. He mopped up the piss and wrung out the diaper of excess liquid before he threw it out. He then looked at the chair and eventually conceded to throwing it out. It was thoroughly soaked through. Tim, in an effort to better explain himself when he would have to go through the entrance hall of his apartment building poured a glass of red wine over it. He hoped it would distract people from what it was soaked with.

Thankfully it being the middle of the day meant most of his apartment block were at work, and his landlord was no where to be seen. He wheeled it into the back alley and when he went to lift it in the wet fabric pressed against his shirt and it became sodden with the piss from the chair. When he got back to his apartment he changed his shirt again and brought one of the chairs from his dining room to replace his office chair. Maybe he should just keep it as wooden one. That way if he were to do it again-

He stopped himself from that thought. This was a one time thing he reasoned with himself. An attempt to better understand-

As if the lightswitch in his mind that he had been so fervently telling himself didn’t exist, suddenly turned on he sighed and flopped onto his bed. He was into this. He was really into this and he didn’t know how to feel about it. 

His mind instantly went to Kon and just how he would react. Would he react badly? He didn’t know. Kon had a habit of surprising him, and he didn’t want to tell him incase he reacted horribly and told-

He felt himself panic at the idea. What if the team found out? Would they laugh at him? Would he become a pariah. Would Bruce find out and give him a sympathetic pat on the back. Tim shot up. He moved his diapers from the cupboard to his bedroom taking them out of the box and placing a few in his underwear draw and the rest in the box under his bed where he kept his sheets. He went around again, making sure everything was as it should be. He felt heavy as he sat back at the computer and went back to writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim would kill him if he ever found out. 

Kon doesn’t know when it started or how it escalated this far. But Kon knew only one thing. He liked hearing Tim use the bathroom. 

It was surreal in a way, when he did it. He kept an ear out for Tim’s heart beat to make sure he was safe, most of the time the gentle thud went through his head, and occasionally it would speed up or drop depending on what Tim was doing. 

Clark had taught him selective hearing, saying if he were to keep his hearing at full capacity the sound and quantity would overwhelm him. Kon at first struggled with it, he was an all or nothing type person. But when he met Tim, it was easier to focus on his heart beat than anyone else's. He didn’t tell this to Tim however, thinking he would be horrified that Kon could be half a world away yet still hear his heart. Because Kon could. He could hear a lot of things. 

He was in the manor one afternoon and Tim had slipped off to use the restroom, he went to the one down the hall from the living room which Kon sat in watching TV, he didn’t know when he tuned out the TV and focused wholly on Tim, but he did and before Kon realised it he was listening to Tim pee. 

He could hear it, falling into the water, the small sigh Tim gave and Kon could feel his cheeks redden. He shouldn’t have been listening to it, but some small part of his brain told him to keep going. He tried to just focus in on Tim’s heart beat, but he could still hear the trickling of urine. 

From then on whenever he was at Wayne manor he brought his Ipod with him, and whenever Tim slipped off he would put his earphones in and blast the music high. When he saw the door reopen he would quickly hide his Ipod and act like nothing had transpired. One day however, he was in bed, Tim had just woken up and had gone to the bathroom, and he had been too lazy to get his earphones so he just tried to focus on the birds outside and the sound of far off traffic. But he heard the sighs from Tim and he couldn’t help listening in. A part of him was embarrassed for hearing it, but another part of him was embarrassed because of how hard he was from it. He was aching and Tim would come back in and wonder what caused him to get so hard. 

Tim was finishing up and coming back to the room, and Kon pretended he was still asleep, hoping Time would just think it was morning wood. Tim gave him a kiss to wake him up, and then gave Kon head when he noticed his predicament. 

He debated telling him. Honest. But he didn't want to think about how horrified Tim would be. ‘You listen to me peeing? That’s disgusting!’, ‘you get turned on hearing me piss? Get the fuck away from me!’ No, Kon didn’t want to think about that. This was harmless. Just listening. He could do this, and Tim wouldn’t get angry because he wouldn't find out. He felt his stomach go into knots around Time though, the guilt was draining him. He knew Tim would pick up on it eventually, he tried to act how he always did when around him, but he knew one day he’d need to face the music. 

It was 3am and Tim was expecting him. He flew over to Gotham, holding his bag of goodies. When he knocked on the door Tim answered. Freshly showered. He stepped aside to let Kon in. “Just fyi, I’m totally wearing the thong right now.” He said as a way of greeting and Tim just gawped back at him. 

“Kon, I…” Kon lifted his jeans down at the back to reveal the lacy fabric and he saw how Tim immediately looked away, blushing furiously. “I didn't think you'd actually wear it...” He could see Tim gulp ever so slightly and Kon beamed at him.

“I always come through on my promises.” He winked and leant in to kiss Tim. Tim’s kisses were so soft and gentle Kon felt he could never get enough of them. “Also might I say you look particularly lovely tonight.” Tim scoffed. 

“Yeah right. What are you trying to get?” Tim looked at him coyly and Kon held his hand to his chest in mock offence.

“Well I never, I just want to pay my boyfriend a compliment and-” Tim raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay I want sex. Lots of sex. With you. And ice cream can get involved as well if need be.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “You are so smooth.” Kon looked at him with his best pout and he could see when he had Tim. Of course Tim being Tim, he tried to seem like he had the upper hand. But Kon could see the tiny shift in his stance, the way his heart beat picked up and how hot his cheeks were getting. Tim tried to make it seem like he was contemplating the answer, and he eventually said. “I suppose-” 

And they were in Tim's bed. Kon was kissing down his neck and roughly pulled open Tim’s dressing gown. He was naked underneath it and Kon took a second to just appreciate the planes of Tim's body. His slender chest, and lean thighs. Kon’s immediate attention however was on the dark tuft of hair covering one of his favourite parts of Tim. He leant down and kissed Tim’s stomach, working his way down to his dick until he was was at the head. He could hear Tim's tiny moans and Kon shuddered at the sound. Tim was soon hard enough for Kon to suck in earnest and Tim moaned slightly louder. Tim never screamed in bed, he would hold back, and bite his lips. Anything to keep the sound in. He tried to keep his noises to a minimum, but that just made Kon more driven to elicit a spontaneous shout from him, he would try and remember what made him do it so he could do it again and again. He knew if he ran his fingers over Tim's balls whilst he sucked, Tim would lose it, in his own Tim way. It wasn't screaming and thrashing, but it was as close as he’d ever gotten him. “Kon! Please…” Tim looked down at him, and Kon’s own erection was getting too much for him to ignore. 

He pulled off his shirt and then his jeans. He noticed how Tim stared at his cock, which was currently straining against the pink thong. It looked rather comical. The fact that the thong was clearly not build with dicks in mind, meant Kon was half hanging out, and the fact that it was barely covering anything seemed to make Tim’s cheeks go ever redder. 

 

He reached for the lube that Tim kept in his dresser draw and worked him with his fingers. Tim kept wiggling underneath him, reaching to pull him down so he could kiss him but Kon would purposefully keep away, he loved the way Tim would pout when he didn't get his way. Kon of course would always concede to him eventually, but until then he enjoyed the petulant look Tim would give him combined with the occasional moans he would try and hold back. 

Once he was prepped Kon pulled the box of condoms from his bag. “What one do you want?” Tim looked at the box, and though his concentration was severely hampered, he still looked at the box and frowned. 

“I bought a box myself, they're in the kitchen in a shopping bag.” Kon nodded and soon he was back with the new box. 

He gave the box a once over and then laughed. “You are so boring Tim…” He could see Tim flush and frown but Kon smiled and kissed him. Tim made a whine and arched to deepen the kiss and Kon moved away. He slipped on the condom and then he told Tim he was going in. Tim took a sharp intake of breath as Kon pushed in. 

Tim was so hot and he was even hotter when he was getting fucked. When he wasn't holding back. Kon felt possessive over Tim in that regard. The fact that he was the only one who will get to do this to Tim; make him pant and squeal unabashedly.

Hands are reaching for him and Kon leant down to let them hold him. Tim kept kissing him and Kon kept up his brutal pace. Some nights he’d go slow and watch Tim try to push back, to try and get more friction. Other nights he would give Tim what he wanted. Cardinal pleasure, fast and hard.

“Kon, I’m-” Kon moved back to watch as Tim came, his face in ecstasy as jizz shot from him, Tim was tense all over before his body sagged. Kon plowed into him before he could feel himself coming. He fell onto Tim and the two lay their panting as they regained their composure. Tim rubbed lazy circles into his back and Kon could feel himself falling asleep. “You look really hot in the thong by the way….” Tim said quietly, Kon laughed. 

“I know… I just have the ass for it.” He leaned up and winked at Tim who looked down at him tenderly.

He bit his lip. “I was lying before….” Kon raised an eyebrow, “I do own one. But it's not that fancy… It’s just black.” Kon tried to suppress his smile when he saw Tim's face beginning to go red. “It was a spur of the moment type thing, I just-” Kon smirked. 

“I think you should put it on…” He began to kiss Tim's stomach, and Tim held him there.

“Maybe I-” Kon was at his underwear draw and as he pulled it open he heard Tim's frantic voice. “Wait, Kon don't!-” But the draw was open, and Kon was looking into it, and he was wondering what the item he was looking at was. 

Tim ran up next to him and slammed the draw shut. “Kon! That was private, you can’t just open drawers without permission, I can’t-” Tim was close to tears and in Kon’s confused state he asked Tim what they were. Tim faltered. 

“It doesn't matter… I-”

Kon repeated himself.

“They’re nothing they're-” Kon was looking at him, it wasn't a judgmental look or even a demanding one. “They're diapers…” Tim said it so quietly, Kon had to strain to hear. Kon reached for the drawer again and Tim moved to stop him but faltered and sighed. In the draw Kon could see a white package with the words ‘ADULT DIAPER’ written across it. He felt his cock stir.

“What do you do with them?” He asked calmly when he turned back to Tim. Tim himself was looking increasingly horrified and embarrassed. 

“I just- I dunno Kon I just-” He threw up his hands. “Why do you want to know? Is it so you can make fun of me? Why?” Tim looked so mad Kon felt genuine concern for himself, but then he looked back to the diaper.

“Put it on.” Kon said softly. Tim wavered, letting out a soft, ‘what?’. “I wanna see you wearing one.” Kon said as he pulled it out and held it in front of Tim. Who looked less horrified and more embarrassed now. 

“Why?” He grabbed the diaper and held it in his arms like a teddy bear. 

“Cause I think if I see you in that, i'll cum just by looking at you.” Kon delivered the line with as much candor as he could muster and Tim just stared back at him, and for a minute Kon thought he miss judged everything completely, but then Tim was opening it and putting it on and- 

Kon was hard again. Tim was blushing heavily whilst he stood in the diaper, trying to hide himself away from Kon's unrelenting staring. He was using his hands to try and cover how bulky it was. “Shit…” Kon said a he approached Tim, letting his hands run down his sides to rest at the diapers edge. “You look so fucking hot…” Kon kissed his neck and he could feel Tim shaking. 

“Really?” He said quietly. “You really think-” Tim pulled back. “I had no idea you would-” Tim held him there. “So is it just me in the diaper or do you like-” He blushed and bite his lip. “Do you like the things I do in the diaper.” 

Kon’s cock gave a twitch. “I want you on my thigh when you let go in your diaper.” Tim shivered. “I want to feel you fill it up with your piss.” 

“Kon.” Tim whined and they were kissing again, Kon was playing with Tim’s nipples, and Tim was wiggling underneath him. Their usual pants and grunts were being interrupted regularly with the sound of the diaper crinkling underneath them both and then Tim's hands are on him. “We could- I could hold it till tomorrow then I could…” Kon was nodding frantically.

“Yes, fuck yes Tim-” They make out for a long time, and as the kisses change from hard and desperate to calm and slow, Kon’s dick calms itself. He could feel Tim getting drowsy and even his own eyelids started to droop. “When did you- Like when did you start doing this?” Kon asked as Tim started rubbing his back again. 

Tim thought for a moment. “I guess I always have… It just took something to spark it.” Tim made a face. “Then I just- bought the diapers and I-” He stopped himself and looked at Kon. “I wet myself in them.” Kon tried not to let the words get him aroused, but fuck if Tim wasn't just a walking talking source of Kon’s boners. “I only did it once. But I really liked it.” Kon nodded. Quietly Tim added. “Actually the first time I did it was today, well yesterday technically.” Tim said as he eyed the clock. 

Kon smiled. “Well I’m glad I’m gonna be there for the second time.” Tim looked abashed and tried to turn away from Kon's stare. 

“You are just-” Tim sighed. “When did you, I mean I thought you were gonna act all weird if I told you.” Tim smiled fondly. “I'm glad you didn’t…”

“I dunno really, I just sort of-” Kon’s mind went back to eavesdropping on Tim and he winced. “I just, sort of.” He sighed. “I’m gonna tell you something, and I really hope you don't get angry at me for it.” Tim frowned. “Okay, so, uh, yeah. Well, the thing is, I may or may not have been” He gulped, and rushed the next section out in a breath. “Ilistentoyouwhenyougotothebathroom.” 

For a moment Tim seemed to be focused on deciphering what Kon had said and for those few seconds Kon felt like he was watching a volcano explode in slow motion. “You what?” Tim said in a voice Kon loathed, it was the same one he used on criminals as Red Robin. “How could you, why would-” Kon stopped him.

“Okay, I know it sounds bad, I really do, but hear me out.” Tim crossed his arms and his frown deepened. “It never started out as eavesdropping I swear, I listen to your heartbeat cause it helps me not get overwhelmed by all the other noises in the world. Anyway, one time you went to the bathroom when I was near by and I-” Kon gulped. “I heard you pee, and I was so ashamed that I did that that I tried not to do it again, I would listen to music when you went so I didn’t hear you but then one morning you went again, and I listened, and-” Kon chanced a glance at Tim who still didn't look impressed. “-Again I was annoyed with myself but I found it so hot Tim, I was so fucking hard from it, and then you gave me head and-” Tim's mouth opened to interject but Kon held up his hand. “-And I don't do it all the time, cause that would be super douchey and I am not like that, but when we're in the same place I can't help it Tim, but I could never tell you about it cause I knew you'd freak, and there was also the chance you wouldn't be into this shit full stop and you'd fucking laugh at me or worse tell people and-” Kon realised he was hyperventilating but he didn't stop. “And I’m so sorry for taking advantage of you like that, like I will get on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness if I need to.” He was shaking and he could feel his eyes welling with tears as he looked at Tim. Unlike earlier he was so much harder to read. He was still frowning and Kon made a move to get up, but then Tim's hand was reaching for him. Tim gave a barely audible sigh. 

“I’m not mad Kon, I guess I was just taken by surprise is all.” Tim seemed to be thinking and shook his head. “Thank you for telling me and not hiding it.” Kon nodded. “Though it's going to be weird going knowing your listening...” 

“I can put earphones it when you go, or I can fly off somewhere, seriously Tim, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable-” There was a hissing noise, and Kon's eyes widened when he realised what was happening. “Are you, oh my God Tim…” Kon reached forward and touched the front of the diaper, he saw Tim shudder. He could hear it so clearly in his ears, the hiss and the sound of it being absorbed into the fabric, but then Tim stopped.

“These diapers don't hold a lot, I have to-” But Kon was holding him down. “Kon, I don't want to get the bed wet.” Kon looked around the room frantically, before he had a thought. They're in the bathroom, sitting in the bath tub. Tim was sitting over Kon. “I- Kon?” Tim seemed unsure, but Kon pressed against his abdomen, hoping to encourage him to go, he could hear Tim start and stop and whimper. Kon pressed harder and the stream picked up, true to Tim's word the diaper started leaking and Kon felt the rivulets of urine trickle down over his crotch and thighs. He pressed at the back of the diaper, rubbing it against Tim's ass and Tim moaned. “Kon!” 

When the stream died down, Kon moved his thigh so it was in between Tim's legs, Tim getting the message started to grind against it. The only sound Kon could hear were Tim’s needy breaths and the diaper squelching against his thigh. He pulled Tim closer and Tim jerked him off as he rode Kon’s thigh. Tim kept moaning and eventually Kon could hear Tim’s dick give a shudder as a load of jizz made it’s way into the saturated diaper. Kon came too, leaning back with a stifled groan. They sit like that until Tim got up on shaky legs, he pulled the diaper off and it flopped onto Kon with a loud plop. Kon could feel the warmth radiating off of it, as well as the urine seeping out. “I feel like we need to get you more absorbent ones, cause damn Tim…” Tim puffed his cheeks.

“They said on the packet it could handle an adults bladders worth.” Tim reached down and pulled Kon up. “Maybe if I layered them I could-” He stopped himself. “We better get to bed, I have a class in the morning.” Kon nodded. 

When they get back into the bedroom after having washed off the pungent stench of Tim's piss, they're about to get into bed when Kon eyed the underwear draw again. He bite his lip but turned back to Tim, beautiful Tim who was burrowing into the bed covers and ushering Kon to him.

Kon couldn't believe how lucky he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

When Tim woke up the next day it was to the sound of blistering rain pelting against his window. He tried to get up but there were firm arms holding him in place. He managed to get an arm free and with it he reached for his phone and saw he had some emails. He read through them and found his lecturer wasn't going to be in today due to a family emergency, Tim frowned at the news, but when he felt Kon shift beside him he realised they could spend some time together. 

He woke Kon up and explained everything and Kon frowned. “I’d love to Tim, but I gotta keep an eye on Metropolis…” Tim’s eyes widened in realisation. He’d forgotten Kon would be busy, but what little resolve Kon had soon broke when he said. “Fuck it. I’ll just keep an ear out for the Metropolis news stations and if I hear shit go down i’ll sort it out.” Tim smiled.

A dense silence seemed to envelop them both as Tim didn't know what to say, and Kon seemed to know what to say but struggled to say it. “Last night really happened huh?” Tim gave a shaky nod. “I have no regrets. Do you?” Kon looked up when he said the last part, his eyes wide and full of hope, Tim gulped at the intensity.

“No. I really liked it." He said in a quiet voice.

"Well, since I have you to myself for the day I figured we do something fun." Kon sat up Tim gave him his full attention. “I wanna take you out today, food, museum whatever, my only stipulation is you don't pee until I say so.” Tim felt his cheeks heat up.

“When would that be exactly?” Tim’s bladder was already whining at the idea of not being able to pee for the foreseeable future. 

Kon leant forward. “Dunno yet.” He kissed Tim before getting up himself. They got ready for the day and whilst Tim was getting dressed he heard Kon fly off presumably to do the same. When he left the bedroom he saw Kon was waiting for him by the door and soon they were in the streets, avoiding the shoulders of city dwellers who seemed hell bent on bumping into them. The rain wasn't letting up, and Tim let Kon hold him close as they walked with the umbrella over them. The streets were practically overflowing, and Tim bit his lip as he was assaulted by the sound of running water.

They eventually hit a small coffee shop to have breakfast and they were assorted to a booth in the corner. The bathroom had a ‘closed for maintenance’ sign and Tim kept worrying his lip. Even though he didn't ‘need’ to go badly yet, the idea that he couldn't coupled with Kon saying he wasn't allowed really made him stressed and when Tim was stressed... 

The waitress came and Kon ordered for them. Tim gave a soft smile at Kon for having got it his order right. They sat and chatted until the waitress returned and placed down their meals. A bowl of porridge with berries for Tim, and a stack of pancakes for Kon. She also put down the coffee, and juice Kon had ordered. When Tim dug into the steamy bowl of porridge Kon pushed one of the glasses of juice towards him. Tim immediately stared at it. “Kon-”

“You need to stay hydrated.” Tim made a face, thinking that him being too hydrated right now was the problem, but he relented and reached for the juice. They ate in comfortable silence, Kon seemingly packing away his breakfast like it was nothing and even finishing off Tim’s porridge when he couldn’t stomach anymore. Tim sat back and sipped his juice, and didn't realise he was fidgeting till he saw Kon smiling at him. “How bad do you need to go right now?” 

Tim frowned at how casually Kon was speaking; anyone could over hear them. “Out of ten, probably a six.” Tim said as quietly as he could. Kon nodded and they sat for a while longer. Tim didn't know which was worse, the constant rain reminding him of the fluid currently filling him, or the new liquid making its way to his bladder. When they left the diner his bladder was going from a six to a seven.

They walked around for a bit, even though the constant rain was drenching them even with the umbrella above, eventually they made it to the Gotham Museum of Art, and they walked in. Tim reached into his wallet and pulled out two ten dollar bills and slipped it into the ‘optional payment’ box they kept in the foyer. He loved this museum, it had lots of exhibitions going on all the time, as well as displaying art from a variety of eras. The problem was that due to his current predicament, he was struggling to truly appreciate the paintings. He had just entered the Schiele exhibition room, when two people caught his eye. He tried to turn away quickly but he was caught. 

“Tim!” Dick waved at him and Tim reluctantly gave a small wave back, Damian glared in his direction and Tim could have sworn he even growled. Kon walked in behind Tim and waved at Dick before going to look at the drawings. Tim walked towards where the two stood and Damian seemed to move closer to Dick.

“Hi Dick, how are you?” He said slightly strained. The juice was slowly trickling into his bladder and Tim could almost see the dial in his mind going from seven to eight as he fidgeted. He then remembered he was standing in front of two very intuitive detectives and the last thing he wanted was for the demon spawn to notice his urgent need to piss. 

 

“Great! Damian really likes the Schiele exhibition, thanks for recommending it.” Dick winked at him and immediately Damian’s glare faltered.

He looked up at Tim, with one of his softer glares. “You were the one who informed Grayson of this exhibition?” 

Tim gave a small nod. “Yeah, I noticed you draw like him, and I saw it was in town so.” And believe it or not Damian actually blushed, he was frowning of course, but Tim had never invoked this sort of reaction out of him. and he felt glee at poking Damian in this way. “You know they also have a Klimt painting here, I think you'd really like it.” Damian nodded ever so slightly, puffing out his checks. Dick ruffled his hair. 

“We’re gonna give the place a once over, Damian's really liking it, aren't you?” Damian, again, gave a faint nod. “Anyway, I thought you were too busy to hang out.” Dick raised his eyebrows. “But it seems you make time for him.” Dick made his mock offended pose and Tim laughed.

“I was busy Dick, but my lecturer cancelled on me this morning, and Kon was with me so…” He shrugged and Dick smirked.

“He was with you, huh? Did you happen to make use of the those con-”

“I am standing right here!” Damian burst out loudly whilst glaring at both Dick and Tim, Dick gave another laugh before raising his hands in surrender. 

“Okay message received lil D. anyway, good seeing you baby bird. Catch you later.” Damian looked at Tim curiously before he muttered a goodbye as well. They moved out of the room and Tim let his resolve crumble. He didn’t know how he kept it together for this long, but he had and he shuffled over to Kon.

Kon was regarding one of the paintings with a confused look on his face. “This guy, is uh, interesting?” Tim snorted, but the movement caused his bladder to convulse.

He spoke quietly so only Kon could hear. “Kon, I really need to go, please can-” Kon paused and looked at him. 

“Huh?” He seemed to be looking at Tim like he had the paintings just a moment ago. “Sure. We can head home and you can go. But first I gotta use the bathroom here…” He moved to go past Tim but Tim grabbed his arm tightly.

“What? What do you mean ‘you’ have to use the bathroom?” Kon smiled. 

“Tim I haven't been in like two days, when i've done that we can head on home and you can piss there.” Tim was about to interject. “No buts. I now you can hold it, now come on.” 

The walk to the bathroom was one of the most difficult things he had ever had to do. He had voiced his want to wait for Kon in the foyer but Kon seemed determined to make Tim wait surrounded by toilets and urinals all of which mocked him and his burning bladder. He wanted to tell himself he hated this, that it was too much, but he was so turned on at that point and was loving every minute of it. He felt himself blush as Kon walked past him toward the urinal. The bathroom had a few men it when they entered and as Kon undid his zipper the bathroom door burst and a man ran over to one of the stalls. Tim could hear the sound of piss hitting water coming from the cubicle as well as the loud sigh the man gave off at having experienced relief. 

Kon in an effort to really get to Tim, gave off tiny sighs of his own and Tim squirmed in envy. He stood and waited for Kon, hoping that his stance could be mistaken for annoyance rather than desperation. Kon went for a solid minute and after he was done he gave another sigh and washed his hands. Tim looked at the urinal forlornly and gave a slightly pathetic look to Kon who shook his head. “Come on Tim.” They moved out of the bathroom and Tim nearly broke down. He was at a nine and if this went on he doubted he was going to be on ten for long before he’d break. 

They left the museum and Kon brought up the umbrella. Tim huddled in close and he hoped his walking wasn’t drawing attention. His thighs were pressed together like a clamp as he walked and he could feel his bladder straining with every movement.

It was when a car shot past honking its horn that Tim lost momentary control. He felt his dick spurt with piss and he yelped before gripping his crotch in panic. Luckily the rain and hustle and bustle meant no one had seen his child like grabbing, but Kon did. He got no sympathy from him however, and he simply smirked and kept walking. 

Kon was walking Tim home in a way he hadn't been before and in his impaired state he was in no position to try and figure it out. Tim had no idea how long it would be until relief. He counted down in his head to help with it all, five minutes downwards, but when he go to zero and he still wasn't home his bladder would whine at having been lied to. It was only when they hit the park that Tim realised they were now thirty minutes from home. “Kon!” He yelled suddenly, the boy in questioned turned around and smiled brightly. Tim could feel his bladder about to give and it was then that Kon brought down the umbrella. 

The park was deserted and Tim tried to look at Kon but the rain was going into his eyes and drenching his clothes. After a few more seconds Tim was positively soaked through. “You can pee now Tim.” Kon said loudly to be heard over the roar of rain. Tim's mouth bobbed open and closed. “No one is here and no one's gonna notice your wet pants when you're already soaked.” Tim looked at him and, then around at the park. There were people walking through it and Tim for a moment considered it. They stood for a while in the rain and Tim could feel his dick trickling against his will.

He pissed and couldn’t help the low moan he gave out, he stream was hard and full trying to empty itself as quickly as it could. But after only a few moments of bliss Tim heard a car hooking.

He immediately tensed up and Kon held up the umbrella over him again, he turned and saw Dick standing outside his car waving at him like an idiot. “You have got to be kidding me.” His bladder gave a low whine. 

They both moved towards Dick’s car and the man in question smiled at them. “You guys need a ride back? I saw you walking down West Boulevard and thought maybe you might need a ride.” Damian was sitting in the front seat glaring at them through window. Tim looked at the car and back into the rain. “Or you can go back to whatever you were doing in the rain, all I know is that Alfred’s gonna be pissed if you get a cold.” Dick shrugged and Tim finally folded and got into the car. Kon followed in after him and Dick got back into the driving seat. “Awesome! So you going back to the manor or your place?” Tim said his place and the car started moving.

Only to be immediately penned in with traffic. 

Tim couldn't stop thinking how much of an idiot he was over and over again in his head. The cars were at a standstill and Dick was not helping with how much he was trying to fill the silence in the car. Damian grunted responses when Dick spoke, Tim had lied and said he wasn't feeling too good and it was only Kon who was fueling Dick’s interest.

His dick gave another involuntary spurt and he had to stop himself from shivering. The seat was already soaked from his waterlogged clothes but he couldn't exactly unload his bladder onto the seats. The smell and sound would give him away in a heart beat. He wiggled to get more comfortable and just to make everything worse the rain still hadn't let up.

They were moving at snail's pace when the car eventually did move it wasn’t by much. Tim kept letting out small dribbles of piss. He tried to ignore the burn, but he couldn't and in a voice not audible to human ears he muttered a muted plea.

“Shit Tim, I don't feel too good, I think the- yup, I-” The door to the car was swung open and Tim could hear Kon heaving. He looked around to see Kon making his way to the pavement.

 

“Shit, is he okay? Tim go check on him, get him in the car and i’ll drive him to the manor.” Tim didn't need to be told twice and leapt from the car. He knew he was pissing himself as he ran after Kon, each step he took caused his dick to leak. When he found Kon he was leaning against a wall in an alley smiling at him. 

Tim immediately saw what Kon had done and ripped open his fly. Even if his pants were already soaked with his piss, he didn't want to exasperate the matter, especially if they were now heading back to the manor. He fumbled with his dick whilst Kon kept a look out. Tim's own relief joined the pitter patter of rain around him. “Fuck yes…” He muttered to himself as he rested his head against the wall. His bladder seemed to give a sigh of relief as he emptied himself. He shuddered and before he knew it he was empty. He gave Kon a weary smile and they made it back to the car which had moved about five feet.

When they got back in Kon rested his head against the window, he continued his act of illness, giving off occasional groans and burps to which Dick would turn round to, and look at Kon with concern, Damian on the other hand would scowl.

The car was getting cold and Dick offered to turn on the heat and Tim almost said yes, until he realised that heat plus pee soaked pants would equal pee smelling car, and he didn't want to deal with that conversation, in a whisper barely audible he spoke to Kon.

“Dick could you crack a window or something, it's boiling in here…” He said it so convincingly Tim was doubting if it was an act, Dick complied and soon the car was filling with cold air to which Damian tutted and pulled his coat tighter around him. Tim decided to fill the awkward silence that descended in the car as even Dick had stopped talking and opted to stare out the window biting his lip as the minutes ticked by.

Tim leant forward towards Damian's seat. “So, did you enjoy the Schiele exhibition?” Damian whirled at him but his cheeks were puffed and his glare didn't have nearly enough heat in it. 

“It was acceptable. They did not have many of his works, but they had a sufficient selection.” He said as he turned back to the window. Tim decided to pry further. 

“Did they have your favourite piece by him? I know they didn’t have mine, it’s the one of Gertrude Schiele nude with a raised arm…” And Damian turned back with the most peculiar look of shock on his face and Dick even laughed.

“Damian, didn’t you say that was your favorite too?” Dick was looking away from the traffic and watched the interaction fondly. He always harped on at Tim to make more of an effort with Damian. Dick was the only member of the Batclan aside from Cassandra that got along with all other members of the family. So Dick tried to help the relations where he could, but most of the time it blew up in his face.

Damian was red in the face as spat at Dick. “Shut up Grayson!” Dick smiled warmly but went back to looking out the window. Damian looked back to Tim with soft eyes and bit his lip. “You have better taste than I gave you credit for Drake…” He sat back again and fiddled with a loose piece of thread on his hoodie. Tim himself smiled and sat back in his seat.

After an hour they were finally home and he practically jumped out the car. Over the course of the journey his pants were starting to smell as they began to dry and even with the cracked window and cool air Tim kept getting strong whiffs of his pants. At one point Dick made a comment to Damian, suggesting one of his cats may have, as Dick put it, ‘gone tinkle in his shoe’ Damian had huffed but not made a comeback, and Tim thanked as many Gods as he could that Damian's cat was not potty trained. 

The rain had let up, and they walked into the manor through a water logged drive way and Alfred greeted them. Once in the manor Dick went the kitchen and Damian to the living room, Kon hobbled in after Tim and used Tim as a makeshift crutch. Alfred inquired as to Kon’s well being, to which Tim replied. “I think it’s just something he ate. I’ll let him lie down and he'll be fine.” Alfred nodded and said he'd make something light for dinner and Tim thanked him before leading Kon upstairs. 

Once the bedroom door was shut Kon let out a large breath. “Phew, I did not expect that to happen. When I planned today I kinda had an idea for what I was gonna do... So Dick and Dami showing up threw me a lil… You didn't hurt yourself did you?” Kon was looking up from Tim's bed toward Tim who was still by the door. 

He shook his head. “No I feel fine, it wasn't too bad Kon. You helped with the whole ‘ill’ act.” 

Kon gave a mock bow. “I was trained at Julliard you know. Best actor in all of the world. “ He winked and Tim laughed. Tim moved toward him but then caught wind of his pants and made a face.

“They stink…” Kon looked confused before looking back up to Tim. 

“Sorry… Maybe I shoulda let you wear a diaper today, but like I said I kinda didn't think you'd need it. I mean I was so gonna have you piss yourself in the park, but Dick showing up was a wildcard.” Tim nodded. “We could always take ‘em home you know? Wash ‘em there.”

Tim pursed his lips. “Not exactly an option, Alfred knows they are damp and need to be washed so he’s gonna be making his rounds and telling us to get out of our wet clothes and change.” It was very rare that Tim cursed Alfred’s mother hen tendencies, but this was one of the few times he wished he wasn’t 'as' caring. ”He's gonna find it weird if I don’t give him my pants. Unless…” As if like clockwork a knock came from the door.

“Master Tim, would you please pass out your damp clothes so I may wash them?” Tim sighed and opened the door. Alfred stood with a hamper already containing Dick and Damian's clothes from the day, Tim looked in after it and he decided he need to act better than he’d ever acted before in his life.

“Alfred I was thinking… With Bruce gone for the weekend and all why don’t I help you do the cleaning and everything around the place so he comes back to a spotless manor?” Tim reached for the basket of clothes and plucked them from his hands. “I could help with the washing and cleaning if you'd like.” Tim gave his best genuine smile and Alfred raised an eyebrow and regarded Tim for a moment. 

“Alright Master Tim, I trust you know how to do the washing.” Alfred didn't say more as he made his way back down the hallway and down stairs. Tim looked after him and hit his head against the door frame.

“Great, now I’ve got to do extra chores all because…” He turned and slammed the door. “Never mind, Kon put your clothes in okay? Also you are so helping me-”

“Sorry Timbo, shits going on Metropolises and I gotta shoot off.” Kon sped forward and kissed Tim before he was gone and out of Gotham entirely. Tim groaned loudly before he himself got changed. When he had the bundle of clothes he made his way to the washroom. Kon was going to pay for all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so thats it for this story! remember to leave kudos and comments so that i know if you guys want more of something, enjoy the fic or if you have suggestions. thank you my lovelies ;)

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. ;)


End file.
